Principal objectives of the Center are to study derangements in the normal process development of respiratory and nonrespiratory lung functions in neonatal lung disease (RDS). This SCOR is focused on antecedent factors leading to RDS and on the sequelae of acute RDS. These objectives will be achieved in five projects. We will study: 1) The influence of fetal breathing and amniotic fluid volume on the growth and development of the fetal lung; 2) The role of severe inspiratory loading in the development of pulmonary edema. 3) The role of vasoactive substances in the regulation of the circulation at birth as well as during and following asphyxia; 4) The relationship between oxidative metabolism and the control of breathing; 5) Pulmonary and neurointellectual development of the infant and child after severe RDS in infancy. The relationship between clinical observations in humans and changes induced in specially developed animal and mathematical models will be studied. This will be facilitated by the use of an extensive perinatal data base which will enable predictive indices to be identified. Clinical goals of this research are to improve management through new knowledge of factors and mechanisms that lead to RDS and to prevent serious sequelae through an improved understanding of their pathogenesis.